Altered Destinies
by True Courage
Summary: What if? What if Regina never cast the curse? What if Regina couldn't bring herself to kill the thing she loved most? What if, despite all this, some fates cannot be changed? What if, indeed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, yes, the first chapter is a rewrite of what's already happened. I promise the next chapter won't be. Many chapters will be rewrites because it is important for the effect I want. Please bare with me.**

Xxx

They heard him coming before they saw him. They could hear the horse's hooves against the forest floor as it ran. They looked up from the glass coffin as he burst through the trees and into the clearing, jumping from is horse before it had reached a full stop. None of them wanted to be the one to tell him, but they had no choice.

"You're too late."

Not even Grumpy could remain unaffected by the prince's cries, or his plea to let him say goodbye. The 7 dwarfs removed the top of the coffin, allowing the prince a chance to kiss his True Love one last time.

It felt like a light breeze that bathed the land, yet its power was undeniable. Snow White gasped as her eyes fell open, talking her first breath of hair. The prince laughed in indescribable relief as the dwarfs watched in awe.

"You found me," she said.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" the prince said, his voice sounding quiet and distant as he remained focused on her face.

"I have to admit, the glass coffin gave me pause," she said only half-jokingly.

"I will always find you," he said firmly.

"Promise?"

xxx

"I do."

It seemed as though nothing could touch the happiness of those in that room as Snow White gave her vows. The Queen was defeated. Snow White was now at her rightful place on the throne. It felt as though all of their tribulations were past and there was nothing that anyone had to fear.

If only that were the case.

The Queen burst into the room, casting a dark shadow on the hearts of those in the room. Those who weren't crying in desperation were transfixed as the Evil Queen seemed to float down the aisle, a cold determination in her dark eyes.

"It's the Queen, run!"

"She's not a Queen anymore," Snow White said as she pulled her prince's sword from its sheath and pointed it at the woman, who stopped where she stood. "She's just an evil witch!"

"No, don't sink to her level," the prince gently took the sword from Snow's hand and glared at the Queen. "You will not ruin this wedding."

"I'm not here to ruin anything," the Queen said lightly and began to walk before the crowd. "I'm here to bring you a gift."

"We want nothing from you."  
"But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy... happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. And with your suffering, will rise my victory."

With that, the Queen turned and walked back down the aisle.

"Hey!"

The prince threw his sword at the Queen, his aim true. The with turned and at the last moment, vanished into a puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Xxx

The first thing she was aware of was a pounding headache. She had forgotten about that. She sat up and looked around, not entirely sure where she was. It was a forest. That was a good sign. She stood up and dusted off her jeans. Where to now?

One thing for sure, she needed to find people so she knew where she was and which way she was headed. Her best chance was to find a road and follow it. She checked for her gun in it's holster under her trench coat. Good still there. She found her bag not too far off. She opened and searched through it. Looked like nothing was missing. She slung it over her shoulder and began to walk. Maybe her luck would hold out.

Xxx

All went silent as she walked into the bar. She ignored the stares as she made her way to the bartender, who was watching her warily.

"I think you're in the wrong place," the bartender said as she reached him. "We don't serve women here."

"I'm just looking for directions," she said. "I won't order anything."

"You lost?"

"Very."

"Well, you've come to the wrong place."

The woman glared at the bartender. The bartender froze, surprised by the intensity in her sapphire eyes.

"Just point me in the right direction, and I will be out of your hair. Deal?"

"Now, now, no need for all that."

She turned as a man walked towards the bar. He gave her a small smile and nodded at the bartender.

"I'll handle this," the man said. "If you'll come with me."

"Who says I want to go with you?" she asked.

"Not to worry. I'll give you what you want, with a couple conditions," the man said.

"I got no gold and I'll kill you before you have a chance to lay a finger on me."

The man's smile grew wider.

"Of that I have no doubt. Don't worry, you'll like my conditions. But we can't talk here. Come with me."

She knew it was a bad idea, but she had no choice. She followed the man out of the bar. He led her across the street to a shady looking in. She went on the defensive, ready to strike at a moments notice. He led her up the stairs and to the room nearest the staircase. He unlocked it and walked in. The room was nicer than she expected, but not by much.

"Not to worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sure you're not."

"Come on, you should know me better than that, girlie!"

She stared at the man, her brows furrowed in confusion, before recognition lit her face.

"Pinocchio?"

The man grinned. The woman ran up and hugged his neck, laughing.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's you!"

"Neither can I!" he said as he pulled away. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story. I need to get back to the castle."

"I figured," he said. "Let me grab my things."

"How did you end up here?"

"Long story."

The woman shook her head.

"Welcome home, Emma."


End file.
